Anna Marcus
), Rhoss, Xanjon |family = Marcus and Ruchskir families |parents = Niyalia ai Ruchskiri (mother) Tunamsir ai Ruchskir (father) |siblings = Nemartovu ai Ruchskir (younger brother) |children = Noah Marcus (son) Augustus XV (son) Mia Marcus (daughter, deceased) |relatives = Antonina Christina Marcus (daughter-in-law) Antony Marcus (grandson) Julius Marcus (grandson) Hijaru ai Ruchskir (nephew) Mia ai Ruchskiri (niece) Louis Marcus (nephew) |spouse = Gaius Marcus VI }} Anna Marcus, born Anniaha ai Ruchskiri, is a Xanjon-born North Siberian citizen who is the wife of Gaius Marcus VI, the first President of North Siberia. She is also the mother of Roman Emperor Augustus XV. Biography Anniaha ai Ruchskiri was born in the city of Rhoss in the Xanjin Technologist Imperium to Niyalia ai Ruchskiri and Nemartovu ai Ruchskir. The family's first-born, she began to display talent in a multitude of areas, most notably in the arts. Anniaha had often during her childhood expressed a wish of becoming an artist. At the age of five Anniaha entered the Rhoss District School where she received many awards for academic achievement. This brought her to the attention of the Great Akujuh Science Academy in Ackrinj. She became a scholarship student upon graduating, studying for a major in accounting. It was at the Science Academy that Anniaha met Gaius Marcus VI, who was a student one year her senior, studying for a degree in law. They began dating, and were eventually married after they graduated from their respective courses in 1977. Anniaha changed her last name to her husband's directly after marriage, and her first name to its Latin form, Anna, a year later, because that was what she preferred to be called. While Anna wanted to move to Vienna in order to join an important Roman accounting firm, Gaius insisted staying in Xanjon so that he could achieve a PhD. The two eventually agreed to a compromise: the two (and any offspring they might produce) would move to Vienna after Gaius graduated with a master's degree. Anna and Gaius had their first child, Noah, in 1978, and their second, Ornelius, in 1979. Their youngest child, Mia, was born in 1984, a year before Gaius graduated with his master's degree. In 1985, the family relocated to Vienna in Rome. There, Anna applied and secured a job in the accounting firm that she had been hoping to work for. In December 1992, the Soviet Union attacked Vienna, damaging the city profoundly. The attack also resulted in the tragic loss of Mia's life. Devastated, Anna entered a period of depression. However, with the assistance of her two sons and husband, she pulled through and managed to get back to work in June 1993. In 1994, the Second Russo-Roman War ended, giving rise to the new Republic of North Siberia. Gaius received an invitation to become a nominee for the office of North Siberian President, which he accepted. He was appointed the first President in March 1995. The Marcus family relocated to Ghiaccion in the April of that year. When Noah graduated from school at the end of the year in 1995, he left Ghiaccion to study at the Barunn Lanyar Institute of Technology in Alcheringi. Ornelius left home for Xanjon and began his studies at the Great Akujuh Science Academy in 1996. Both Anna and Gaius were present for the graduation of both Noah and Ornelius from their respective universities in 2001 and 2003 respectively, as well as Ornelius' marriage to Antonina Christina Fervera in 2006. In February 2007 her first grandchild, Antony, was born to Ornelius and Antonina and in April her second son was crowned the 114th Emperor of Rome. Noah became an IT Engineer in Alcheringi. Category:Characters Category:Romanum 01 Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147